


An Unbreakable Bond

by magicraindrop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicraindrop/pseuds/magicraindrop
Summary: Thanos arrived and the Outriders are a danger for Wakanda. Steve, Bucky, Sam and Natasha are there to help T'Challa. But not everyone thinks that all of them will make it out alive. Steve on the other hand has big plans for when everything is finally over. And he asks T'Challa for help.





	An Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Little (cute) headcanon based on the new Avengers: Infinity War Trailer and full of Stucky feels!
> 
> It's not beta-read so please ignore any mistakes!

What was happening with the world? It wasn’t like they had been attacked before but this was something entirely different. From one day to another the entire world has changed. It was not only one city getting attacked, it was happening all over the world. The Avengers were needed everywhere but in the end they decided to split up. One call for aid came from T’Challa himself. The king of Wakanda knew that even with his army it wouldn’t be truly said that they’d win. So he called the Avengers.

This war was bringing everyone back together again. Even Tony had called Steve on that little flip phone he had sent him. There was still much to work on between them and between Tony and Bucky but that could wait. They just had to get along to defend the world. To stop that mad purple titan, whoever he was. 

They didn’t know anything about him but they soon figured out why he was there. The Infinity Stones. Thor had once told them that there were six and obviously some of them were on earth. 

Soon everyone had exchanged every piece of information they had collected so far and their fight could begin. Tony, Bruce, Steven Strange and Wong were trying to keep everything under control in New York City while Steve, Bucky, Sam and Natasha made their way to Wakanda to help T’Challa. 

They also soon learned that Thanos was not holding back any power he possessed. He had sent his “Black Order” to get the stones and as they didn’t succeed he came to get them himself. The worst thing was he didn’t care about any life or any living being. Vision was the first to feel that cruelty. He and Wanda got attacked, had to fight for their lives. But even with the help of Steve, Nat and Sam one life got blown out like the tiny flame of a candle in a storm. If they were alone, they had no chance at all.

T’Challa had seen a huge army with dark creatures on its way to attack his kingdom. He knew he needed help. As soon as his friends arrived he got them everything they needed. As far as he knew they had about a day time before the army would strike. He even got as far as waking Bucky up from cryo. He was so sorry to do that. He knew what he had been through but if his city really got attacked Bucky wouldn’t be safe anymore. He couldn’t defend himself in any way. 

And that was also how Steve and Bucky met up again. Bucky sitting in an armchair, trying to get a hold of what actually was happening and Steve coming into the room seeing his distressed boyfriend. They never left each other’s side for that day.

Steve used five minutes when Bucky had to be checked over again by some doctors to talk to T’Challa. The king already made a new shield for him and Steve had no idea how to thank him. T’Challa only said that he was so thankful that they came, he’d do anything to help winning the fight.  
Steve had another plan in mind because somehow he didn’t think he’d make it out of that fight alive. 

“King T’Challa!” He said as he saw him at the other end of the corridor he just entered. By hearing his name T’Challa turned around and greeted his friend with a soft smile.

“How is your boyfriend?” He immediately asked. T’Challa knew what it was that evolved between them even though no one ever told him. He had a brilliant mind. 

Steve smiled at that. “He is about to get his last check-up. And I actually wanted to take that time to ask you something.”

Now the king got curious. 

“You can form anything out of Vibranium, right? Even with small amounts?”

“Yes, that is correct. But I don’t get the meaning of your question.”

“Well, I just wanted to know – and I do know that you already made me a new shield and that’s more I could have ever asked for and Vibranium is one of the rarest metals on earth but I wanted to know if it’s possible to make a ring out of it.”

Now T’Challa understood. He began to smile. 

“That is no problem, my friend. We’re in troubled times now and I want you to spend them with the ones you love. Of course I can make a ring out of Vibranium. And I’ll make sure that it’s finished as soon as possible.”

Steve actually had planned to explain everything to the king but obviously that wasn’t necessary anymore. He thanked T’Challa as much as he could. What had he done to receive such kindness? Only about a year ago they were trying to kill each other. 

“I believe you should get back to Bucky now, right?”

“Yes, I should. But please, once you know tell me how I can thank you for everything you’ve done for us.”

T’Challa just smiled again. “I’ll tell you if something comes to my mind.”

Steve went back to Bucky who already waited for him. As he had gotten defrosted and T’Challa had told him everything he knew Bucky just wanted to go back into cryo. Every time he woke up things got worse. He couldn’t remember many of the dark details from the time as he still was the Winter Soldier – T’Challa and the other doctors had made a brilliant job in deleting some of his memories while he was asleep – but that doesn’t mean he like fighting. He just wanted to leave all that behind and settle down somewhere quiet with Steve. But somehow his life didn’t want that.

The first person he saw after waking up was T’Challa explaining him everything that had happened in the last few days and that Steve, Sam and Nat would arrive soon. But that was the only good thing, seeing Steve again.

All the main leaders of the Wakandan Army, Steve, Nat, Bucky, Sam and T’Challa were together in a room discussing every possible strategy and outcome of their following fight. The kingdom’s security devices had pictured many different dark creatures on their way to the capital. With the help of some of their friends they even figured out their name. Outriders. But that wouldn’t help them. The only goal now was to stop them as soon as possible. 

Another thing was that Wakanda had not big weapons. They might have very advanced technology but even T’Challa’s father was against bigger weapons. The strength of a kingdom should not be measured off its power and success in war. T’Challa continued after those believes. They had to beat those creatures in hand to hand combat.  
It brought a bigger chance of dying on the field with it but that was a risk everyone would take in order to protect the kingdom and - in further view - the world.

 

Time passed by and it were only a few hours until the Outrides would arrive. Bucky and Steve were alone in a room. They planned on spending all the time they’ve still got together. They didn’t want to acknowledge it but that day could be their last day. It could be the end of the line. 

After all that time together they still didn’t know what to say to each other. They just stood next to each other, leaning against a table behind them. They had full view over the capital and beyond from the window on their left but they didn’t really notice. Steve held Bucky’s hand. Bucky often told him he didn’t have to hold his metal hand – especially after what he’ done with it – but Steve refused every time. He wanted to let Bucky know that there was nothing on him he didn’t love. And now that he got a new arm he just wanted to help him accept his new start. 

Steve caressed lightly over Bucky’s wrist and Bucky had told him that he could feel something. Even little touches like that. It wasn’t his real arm but T’Challa somehow managed to to connect it with the rest of his body better than Hydra did.

“Steve. Stop thinking.” Bucky said without looking up.

Steve turned his head to ask him how he knew that but his boyfriend just smiled. 

“I’ve known you for almost a hundred years. Do you still think you can hide anything from me?”

Steve smiled, too. That was one of the things that he loved about his relationship with Bucky. They could communicate almost without any words.

“You know… It troubles me. That war. It’s unlike anything we’ve ever seen.” Steve almost whispered.

“Yes, but that’s probably what you thought before every other fight. I wasn’t there but every fight brings its own new challenges.”

“But it gets worse every time. I’m afraid that soon we won’t be able to stop it anymore. I’m afraid to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me. I won’t leave you. Whatever the end of the line is… it’s not today.”

Steve then stood and turned to stand in front of Bucky and took both of his hands. He held them tightly in his own. He had his eyes closed and his head hung a little before he looked up again.  
Bucky waited patiently for him to collect his words. 

They looked each other in the eyes until Steve finally spoke.

“You know, we’ve been through much. And I’d never dreamt to live until this day, let alone with you by my side. I saw you die and as I found you again you weren’t the same. But now that is in the past and I don’t want to live there anymore. I want to be with you here and now. Maybe the recent events have made me more cautious and afraid but it also made me realize even more that I can’t live without you. You are my life and I want to spend whatever time we have left with you.”

Bucky smiled, tears starting to form in his eyes. Believe it or not but he actually was quite sensitive. With Steve near, he could show it. 

He continued.

“I don’t want today to be the end of the line and I’ll do everything in my power to prevent you from leaving me. And I’m actually glad that we ended up in this time. Even with all those aliens and monsters… I’m glad we’re allowed to be together. I never imagined being able to do that back in the 20th century.”

Steve reached in his back pocket to retrieve a small black box. As T’Challa gave it to him a few hours ago he was stunned. He thanked him until the king told him to stop and that it was all right. He should just go and make the best out of the time they got. 

Steve held the box in his right hand and kept holding onto Bucky’s with his left hand. Then he got down on one knew and even managed to open the box with one hand. 

Bucky’s eyes grew wide. He really hadn’t expected that. Inside the box lay a sliver shining ring. It was simple but utterly beautiful.

“We’ve already lived a century and I want to know… would you spend the rest of your life with me… till the end of the line? Will you marry me?”

It wasn’t often that Bucky was speechless but this was one of those times. He just looked at Steve, not believing what was happening.  
“I… Oh my… Steve…YES! Yes, of course I want to!”

Bucky smiled brightly and tried to hold his tears back. Those feelings were just too overwhelming. He could finally be with the love of his life. They would finally be getting married.  
Steve took a deep breath. Even he had now tears in his eyes. Part of him couldn’t really believe that Bucky really had said yes. He took the ring from the box and put it on Bucky’s left ring finger. It had the same colour as the rest of his metal arm but it still looked beautiful. 

And suddenly Bucky understood.

“Is…it’s made out of…”

“…Vibranium. Yes. Unbreakable, like our love.”

That was all it took for Bucky to finally lose it. The tears now streamed freely over his face. Steve got up and gently cradled his face in his hands. He wiped away a tear and finally kissed him. Bucky put his hands on Steve’s wrists and kissed back. He could have stayed there for eternity. He forgot all around him, he forgot about the army coming nearer, he forgot about any danger they’ve ever faced, he forgot about ever trouble they had in the past. There were just him and Steve and nothing that could bring them apart. 

Too soon they parted again but Steve pulled Bucky in for a hug. He held on tight and never wanted to let him go again. He felt every inch of Bucky beneath his fingertips and let his feelings wash over him. Bucky hugged back. They didn’t know how long they’ve stood like that. Time wasn’t important anymore. Nothing mattered. 

 

But destiny finally caught up with them and they had to go. Their little bubble filled with love and care and hope burst and a cold, hard world with no mercy and a war approaching welcomed them back. A sharp sound ringed through the room - their sign to go. They got their stuff and left the room. They still had their heads up in the clouds but they planned on not showing it to anyone. It could take their focus off of the important things.

As they left the room T’Challa – already dressed in his Black Panther suit – waited for them. No word was spoken on their way out to the battle field. T’Challa had observed the whole situation and came to his own conclusions. Even though it was had to notice, he had seen the rings on Bucky’s finger. As Steve finally looked in his direction T’Challa smiled at him knowingly. There would be time to celebrate later on. But he wanted them to survive. They should live to see the next day and they deserved to be finally happy together. 

Some time later the whole Wakandan Army, Steve, Bucky, Sam and Natasha with T’Challa as their leader stood on one end of a huge field. They could already feel the vibrations from the Outriders coming towards them. They’d be there any minute.

Bucky used those last minutes to let every happy moment he ever had with Steve and also with all of friends pass through his head. He didn’t want to die with his brain full of strategies or worries. He took his fingerless gloves out of his pockets and put them on. 

Sam, who was standing next to him, noticed his movements and looked at his new found friend. He was sure that he’d survive. He and Steve survived so much, so that wouldn’t kill them either. He himself and Natasha on the other hand? But together they’ve been through so much. They won’t get torn apart now. 

Just before Bucky finished Sam notice something strange on his new metal hand. That was something that looked like a ring. Did T’Challa make some stylish details for Bucky? Well, why not? But why would he wear a ring on his ring finger? Unless…  
Ooohhh! So Steve finally had the guts to ask. And he didn’t tell him anything! He’d have loved to see that.

But just as Sam wanted to say something the first roar of an Outrider echoed across the field and only seconds after that hundreds of those creatures left the forest and sped towards them. Then he had to ask the lovebirds later. 

T’Challa started running, followed by everyone standing behind him and Sam’s thoughts were drawn to the danger in front of his eyes. He ran the first few meters before he pushed himself off the ground up in the air. He got their back from up there.

The distance between the two armies got smaller. And from his point of view Sam had the best chance to protect two special persons. They deserved to keep on living together.

Then Black Panther and the first fighters reached the Outriders, closely followed by everyone else. The first strike fell…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy you read till the end! I appreciate everyone of you!
> 
> And please tell if you'd like a sequel...


End file.
